A Food fight then a fun Date!
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: Sam goes over to Dannys house and has one fun day!


**hello this is just a little thing i came up with in my little brain after pp DISCLAIMER i dont own danny phantom**

Sam Manson was lying on her bed looking at her roof. Suddenly her cell phone rang she looked at her and saw it was her boyfriend Danny Fenton.

She put the phone to her ear. "Hello" She said. "Hi Sammie its me" Said her boyfriend Danny Fenton.

"Hey Danny whats up?" She asked. "Well everyone was out and i was wondering if you would like to keep me company im making pancakes?" He asked.

She smiled any exuce to spend time with Danny she would take it. "Sure i will be there in 10 minutes" She said. "Okay bye love you" He said.

She smiled like she always did when he said that he loved her. "I love you too"She said and hung up. She got up out her bed fixed her hair and headed out the door.

She looked different today it was a hot day so she was wearing a black mini skirt with a plain black tank top and her usual combat boots.

She walked down the street saying hi to poeple that walked by she was well known cos she was dating the famous Danny Phantom.

She finally got into Danny's house and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Danny immedatly answerd it.

"Hello beautiful" He said giving her a quick kiss. "Hi" She said they went inside.

They walked into the kitchen where Sam could smell the pancake mix.

Danny went back to making it. "It smells good" Sam said. "Thanks wanna taste" Danny smiled.

Sam nodded and he fed her some. "Mmmm taste great" She said. "Ohh yeah how does this taste" He said and kissed her softly. Sam kissed back.

They broke apart both blushing. "Thats the best taste in the world" She said and Danny blushed harder.

Sam giggled in a gothic way. Danny started mixing the batter again and walked over to put it on the stove but being Danny he triped on thin air and the batter went all over Sam.

"S-sam im soo sorry i never meant it" Danny said worried. Sam turned to him and he could see the playful look in her eyes.

"Ohh you are so gonna pay" She said playfully. She picked up an egg and craked it over his head. Then she bit her lip.

Danny smirked and flicked some flower at her. Sam giggled and threw some flower at him.

Danny picked up the whole bag and pured it al over her. She playfully gasped as she threw another egg at him.

Danny got some water and poured it over her. "Ahh that is soo cold" She giggled and threw water over him.

Danny laughed and flicked some chocolate spread at her which landed in her hair. He decided to get a double hit and craked an egg in her hair aswell.

The young couple continued there food fight with giggles and laughs and a little flirting.

Danny and Sam were having the time of there lifes. Sam always had fun with Danny though she relized ever since there first date that he would always make sure that she was having fun. She could be herself around Danny sometimes she even let him hear her giggle which very few poeple get to here. She noticed hsi eyes seemed to light up whenever she was smiling and she loved that she loved everything about him even his flaws. It was one of his flaws that got them into this mess cos he was so clumsy. She just continued to throw food at him and laughing and giggling while doing so.

Danny was glad he was clumsy for once. He was now having a flirty food fight with the girl he loved more than anything. He loved to hear her giggle he knew he was one of the few poeple that heard her giggle not even Tucker had heard her giggle! He threw food at her and she would throw them right back she looked at mess but still looked beautiful in Dannys eyes. How come he was so clueless if he wasnt him and Sam could have gotten together alot sooner. He loved to see her smile.

Finaly the young lovers had run out of food. As Sam giggled and moved towards Danny. Danny moved closer to her he ran a hand threw her hair. She looked up at him since he was a foot taller. He bent down and kissed her Sam kissed back.

After a minute the pulled away. "You taste like egg" She giggled. "Whatever its your fault" Danny chuckled.

"We need to get cleaned up before you take me out tonight" Sam said. "Yep want me to fly you home?" Danny asked. "Yes thank you" Sam said.

Danny smiled and went ghost then picked her up bridal style. Sam wraped her arms around his neck. Danny flew out his house.

"Are you okay you know about your grandma" Danny asked.. Sams grandma had a heart attack and was now in hospital recovering.

"Yes i am the docters say she will survive" Sam said but then remberd what Paulina had said.

**-flashback-**

_"Hey freak stop lying about your grandma we all know you just want attention nobody likes you not even Danny" Paulina said to Sam in the girls locker room. "Thats not true Danny loves her nobody likes you just leave her alone" Star said. Sam who had tears in her eyes was shocked that Star was sticking up for her. "Whatever" Paulina said walking out._

_Valerie and Star walked up to Sam who was crying. "Its okay Sam we believe you dont listen to Paulina shes a snob your way more popular than her now and shes just jelous you know Danny loves you and your not a freak" Valerie said she and Sam had a kinda of friendship now._

_"Thanks guys i will see you later" Sam smiled and walked away_

**-end flashback-**

Danny must have noticed that Sam was upset about Paulina he learned what she had said and told her to leave Sam alone. "Dont worry about Paulina every one hates her now" Danny said.

Sam snuggled into his chest. "Thanks baby" She smiled. Once they got to her house Danny set her down in her bedroom. He quickly kissed her.

"See you tonight" He said. "Yeah bye i love you" Sam said. "I love you too" Danny said as he went away.

Sam quickly went in the shower it took her 3 hours to get the stuff out her hair. After getting ready for her date she logged on to facebook and chatted a little with Danny Valerie and Star.

Sam felt the room get colder. Then felt two arms wrap arond her waist. "Hey" She whisperd "Hi" Danny said becoming visble.

"Ready?" He asked. "Of course" Sam said wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up bridal style.

Danny took Sam to see black swan. Sam pretended to be scared just so she could cuddle up to Danny.

After the movie they decided to walk home. They talked about random things. When they got to her house Sam kissed Danny. Danny pushed her back so her back was against the door. Sam ran her tounge along his lips and he opened his mouth for her to enter and vice versa. As they explored eachothers mouth Sam let out a soft moan.

They pulled away. "Thanks Danny" she said. "For what?" He asked. "For a fun day its what i needed" She said. "No problem anything for you" Danny smiled. Sam gave him a kiss. "I love you" She said "I love you too" Danny said. And with that he flew away.

Sam went into her house smiling..

* * *

**did you like it? please review i enjoyed writing it it was just something i came up with no flames please just constructive critisism (Soryy cant spell) thanks!**


End file.
